Frank
This article is for the character from 28 Days Later (film). For the Black Ops soldier from the 28 Days Later comic series, see Frank (comic series). -''Hannah... I love you very much... —''Frank's last words to her daughter, before forcing her and slowly overwhelmed by Rage Virus. Frank was the father of Hannah, and a survivor of the Rage Virus after it originally decimated Great Britain, until he was infected and killed. Biography Little is known of Frank's life before the Rage Virus broke out, other than that he had a wife, whom it would appear died during or before the outbreak, and a daughter, Hannah. Following the Original Outbreak of Infection, Frank and Hannah holed up in their flat in an apartment building, collecting rainwater to drink using buckets on the building roof, and setting up battery-powered Christmas lights on the apartment window to alert any other survivors in the city to their presence. ''28 Days Later (film) After Jim and Selena entered Frank and Hannah's apartment building and were chased up the stairwell by two Infected, Frank directed the two to his and Hannah's apartment and fended off and killed the Infected with Police riot gear. Frank then returned to his and Hannah's apartment and allowed Jim and Selena to stay for the night. The following morning, Frank and Jim decided that they could not stay at the apartment building for much longer as water sources were dwindling due to lack of rainfall and also the tendency for sound to carry in the confined apartment block, Frank decided to follow a recorded radio message from the British Army, which he picked up on a hand-crank radio; the message stating that the military had salvation for survivors and "the answer to Infection" at the Forty-Second Blockade on the M602, northeast of Manchester. The group agreed to travel from London to the blockade, and began to drive to there in Frank's taxi. Along the way, Frank and the group narrowly avoided a horde of Infected in an underground tunnel while changing a flat tire, and raided a supermarket for food and a burger shop for petrol, before stopping at an old castle ruin in the countryside for the night. The following morning, Frank and the group resumed their journey to the Forty-Second Blockade, to find it abandoned and Manchester in flames. Out of frustration and disappointment, while Frank was alone at the blockade he attempted to get a crow to leave an infected soldier’s corpse; unintentionally causing a drop of the corpse’s blood to land in his eye, infecting him. Realising he had seconds left, Frank told Hannah that he loved her, before forcing her back into the arms of Selena. Selena realised Frank was infected and screamed at Jim to kill him as the Infection overwhelmed Frank. The infected Frank then charged at Jim, and just as Jim was about to kill Frank, the latter was repeatedly shot and killed by two of the remaining soldiers. His body was left to rot on place. Later, with the soldiers, Hannah announced his intention to return to bury his father, but it is unknown if she finally had the opportunity to do it. 28 Days Later (comic series)'' Frank was seen in Selena's hallucination of the afterlife, drinking happily with Mark and Clint Harris' deceased team. Personality Frank was a generous and kind person, and was willing to risk alerting the Infected to his hideout to rescue two complete strangers. He was also a loving and caring father, but did sometimes lose his temper when disappointed or infuriated deeply enough. Trivia *In the film, if one looks carefully in the brief shots of Frank's face after he is infected, Frank's eyes are normal, and he is not bleeding from his eyes or mouth. *It remains ironic than Frank was infected after arriving at his destination, and was killed by the same soldiers he was searching. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later characters Category:Civilians Category:Survivors Category:Infected Category:Deceased characters